Decision
by ILoveSxS
Summary: King Sasuke invites Princess Sakura to his kingdom. At first it was all about business but attraction starts settling in their minds after their midnight outings together. SasuSaku, mentioned NaruHina, I don't know on the other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**I kinda got the Idea from my U.S. history class. I got it from when France and Britain were fighting a war and America has a treaty with both of them and was struggling on what to do. Except in America's place it's the Kunoichi! Yeah that's the amazon part. It was going to be a long one-shot but it's going to be a two-shot instead…maybe. This will not be based on history cause that will be boring. **

**This will not be like The Land of Women!**

**Pairings: SasuSaku, Mentioned NaruHina, and I don't know about the rest.**

**Also make sure to see my outfits cause there are a lot of them in this chapter! Warning: The clothes are 'kinda' revealing.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Decision<span>_

There were seven major hidden villages. The Leaf, Sand, Mist, Cloud, Rock, Sound, and Kunoichi. Kunoichi village was the most important one. They had everything except for weapons and armor. Kunoichi village trades with all of the villages. They have a peace treaty with all of the them and all they ask in return are weapons, armor and peace. They are the richest village out of all of them. But soon they are about to find themselves pressured into war.

* * *

><p>The day was a nice day in the Leaf Village. They just received more supplies from Kunoichi to prepare for war against the Sound. Sound had declared war against the Leaf a few days ago. Their ally, Sand has agreed to help them and also they managed to get the Clouds help with the help of Naruto being friends with the King's brother. But the Sound also has allies, Mist and the Rock.<p>

Sasuke sighed as he sat on his throne. He thought of having Kunoichi Village to help them but he doesn't want to endanger the women living there and they have a peace treaty with every hidden village. It's their decision.

"Send a message of help to Kunoichi Village." The king of the Leaf commanded his servant. As the servant scrambled of Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if they would accept or not.

* * *

><p>Shizune ran in the throne room in a frantic pace.<p>

"Queen Tsunade!" She yelled as she bowed to her Queen.

"Yes, what is it?" Tsunade asked her servant while her granddaughter look on curiously.

"The Leaf has sent for help." She said.

"Don't they know that we can't be in war, that's why we have a treaty with the other villages!" Tsunade complained. She was annoyed because the Sound Village also sent them a message of help.

"If we do get in war, who's side should we be on?" Shizune asked.

"War will not happen if either village did something that would deem dangerous to us." Sakura said a matter-a-factly.

"My granddaughter is right. Send a letter back to the Leaf and tell then that we will remain mutual just like we said to the Sound." Tsunade said as she waved her hand at Shizune.

"Yes, your Majesties." She bowed before she left in a hasted to do what her queen told her to do.

The queen and the princess watched their servant close the throne room doors.

"Grandmother, why are the hidden villages starting war?" Sakura asked.

"Because the Sound attacked the Leaf all of the sudden so they started war. It will be the Sound's fault if they lose. They are corrupted." Tsunade said as she remembered back when she visited the Sound King to get him to sign the peace treaty and saw how sick and wrong he was.

"I'm afraid." Sakura admitted.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Tsunade said with surprise.

"I'm afraid for our village what if we get caught in their war, I don't want disaster in Kunoichi Village." Sakura said worried.

"Don't worry Sakura, if that happens they won't have our resources that we trade with them and I'll make sure they will regret messing with our village." Tsunade said confidently.

Sakura smiled at her grandmother._'But still I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen.'_ She thought, frowning.

* * *

><p>"Kunoichi said that they will remain mutual." A silver haired male said as he rolled up the scroll he read from.<p>

Sasuke sighed, he expected this but he couldn't keep but feel disappointed that they refused to help.

"What am I going to do?" Sasuke muttered to himself as he was lost in his thoughts, the silver haired male spoke up.

"May I make a suggestion your highness?" Sasuke looked at him and nodded."I think we should bring the Kunoichi's queen here, to reason with her to help us with the war. We can show them the Sound's intentions if they win."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment and came to like that idea."I like your suggestion, Kakashi. Send them another message immediately and hope that they except our proposal."

"Yes, your highness." Kakashi bowed to him and he quickly walked out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>"They sent another message!" Tsunade practically almost screamed,"We already told them that we will not be caught in war!"<p>

"Yes, I know but it's different then the last message they sent us." Shizune said.

"All right what are the contents of it?"

"They asked if you could come to the Leaf Village. In the scroll it said that they want you to see the how that Sound people really are if they won the war."

"I already know what the Sound King is like but I don't think his people are like him." Tsunade said thoughtfully.

"But you don't know grandmother, what if the Sound are really as bad as the Leaf make them as." Sakura said thinking a little,"Maybe we should do what the Leaf wants."

"Fine but who will we send? I refuse to leave my village." Tsunade said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"I'll go!" Sakura said eagerly.

"Are you sure you want to go? You are still to young, Sakura, I'm not sure you should go." The queen said a little worried.

"Don't worry, I learned many things from you, I'll be fine, if it helps, you can bring any warriors with me to a company me and also I really want to see the Leaf Village." Sakura trying to persuade her to go.

Tsunade looked at Sakura. She saw that she really wanted to go. Tsunade sighed,"Fine but be careful, you leave in the morning." She stated.

Sakura grinned and hugged her grandmother,"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Enough go start packing and get a good night sleep while I choose out Kunoichi warriors that are attending with you." She said pulling Sakura off of her.

"Ok good night!" Sakura, still smiling, walk, with a slight hop to her step, to her room to pack.

Tsunade looked at Shizune, who thought that she was forgotten, slightly jumped in surprise when her queen spoke to her,"Tell the Leaf that my granddaughter is going in my place and bring in my warriors so I can choose who will go with Sakura." Tsunade commanded.

"Yes, your majesty!" She quickly bowed and hurried to get her orders done.

* * *

><p>Sakura was standing outside her palace, waiting for her and the people accompanying her, belongings to be stuffed into the huge carriage she will be riding in. Sakura looked at the Kunoichi warriors that are coming with her. There is TenTen, the Kunoichi that has the most and different collection of weapons she ever seen. She is also a very person to talk too. There is also Ino, she is the most...how can she say this, girlish Kunoichi she ever met but she is the right girl to speak to when things get bored, she gossips too much. Last but not least, Temari, her very good friend and her best bodyguard. Sakura remembers the time when she found her lost in the woods at the boarder of her village. They had taken her in and found that she had lost her memories. So they have given her home in the palace and Sakura gained a best friend.<p>

They were all wearing the same standard Kunoichi warrior armor outfit but all in different colors. It is a revealing one but our motto in the village is the 'less you wear the more faster and better you fight.' It is partly true plus if we wear full armor it will slow the women down and they will get sweaty which no women likes but on the other hand, we will get hurt easily but that's what the protection jewelry are for. Armor, protection jewelry, and sash, that's what the outfit had. Sakura has one also but has never worn it, it was the colors of Kunoichi royalty, white and gold. TenTen is red and gold, Ino is purple and gold, and Temari is black and gold. As for the shoes, they all wear the same shoes including Sakura, they are gold tan colored strappy high heels that are made for running, walking, and jumping. Right now, Sakura is wearing a red one sleeve dress with a gold belt. She feels that she should dress normally on her journey.

The queen came out of the palace gate doors intended on seeing her granddaughter off.

"Do you have everything packed?" She asked the young princess.

"Yes, we will be leaving shortly." Sakura answered.

Tsunade smiled and unexpectedly hugged her,"While you in the Leaf Village, choose wisely, I trust your decision." She said thoughtfully.

"I will, thank you." Sakura said as she smiled at the queen, slightly tearing up.

"Your highness." Temari spoked up reluctantly,"We must leave now." They pulled away from each other.

"I wish you a safe trip, Sakura. Goodbye." Queen Tsunade said as kissed Sakura's cheek.

"Goodbye." Sakura whispered, quickly hugging her again before going in her carriage.

As the carriage began to move, Tsunade spotted Sakura out of the small window, waving at her. She waved at Sakura back.

_'It will be a long stay for her at the Leaf.'_ Tsunade thought sadly, watching her only granddaughter began leaving the village.

* * *

><p>"King Sasuke, they are at the gate!" His servant said informing of the arrival of the Kunoichi's.<p>

"Hn good." Two days ago they got a reply from them and he was relieved. He never seen a Kunoichi before. The peace treaty between the Leaf and Kunoichi was signed his father was the king.

"Come on Sasuke! You are the king you have to greet those beautiful girls!" Naruto yelled as he barged in the throne room.

"Aren't you with Hinata? Think about what she would say if she heard you say that, Dobe." Sasuke said to his head captain of his army and best friend as he walked out of the room.

"Teme, don't say anything to her! She's scary when she's mad!" Yes, everyone knows about Hinata's wrath when you get her mad.

"Hn"

"What do you think the Kunoichi's would look like?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they stepped out of the palace and waited at the palace gates with his other servants, where they will meet the women.

"Women" Sasuke answered.

"Well, I know they look like girls but I'm saying do you think they will be ugly or pretty?"

"We will see." Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto as he looked at the village rode.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet, Temari?" Sakura asked from the carriage.<p>

"Not yet, your highness." Temari answered.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name! You're my best friend!"

"I am sorry….Sakura"

"There that's better and don't apologize, there is nothing to be sorry for!" Sakura was always like this. She gets hyper if she doesn't do much like right now sitting in a carriage with nothing to do except talk. Hours ago, Sakura changed her dress so she would look presentable because she knew they would arrive at the village today. She is now wearing a white and gold top that shows her stomach, long skirt that has slits on the sides that shows her long legs, long sleeves, and the same shoes. She is also wearing her gold tiara.

"Princess, we have arrived." TenTen informed from the other side of the carriage.

"Finally!" Sakura looked out of the window and saw the Leaf Village coming to her view. It looked like her village except she saw a lot of men.

As they went throughout the village gates, Sakura noticed that everyone was staring at them. She saw the looks of the mens eyes as the landed on her warriors bodies. Sakura saw one man come up behind Ino who was walking behind the carriage, and tried to touch her ass but before he could, Ino flipped him to the ground and pointed her sword at him.

"Don't you dare touch me with your filthy hands." Ino said in a cold and emotionless voice, so much different from the bubbly girly voice that she used to talk to her and the rest of the girls. Terrified, the man nodded and scrabbled away. Ino sheath her sword and continued her way. The villagers looked at them wary now.

As the palace gates came to their view, Temari sees people there and immediately told Sakura. As they went through the gates, Sasuke approached the carriage when it stop.

"Hey Teme," Naruto whispered as they walked to the carriage,"I didn't expect them to look like that."

Sasuke had to agree with Naruto, the women's armor showed a great deal of their skin.

"Your majesty, do you think this is a good idea?" Shikamaru said. Shikamaru is the one who comes up plans for war.

"It was Kakashi's idea and they are already here so why not." Sasuke replied.

"We will just have to deal with it and hope they will fight on our side." Neji said. He is second command in Sasuke's army.

They watched as the Kunoichi with dirty blonde hair in four ponytails and in black and gold armor opened the carriage door. Who came out was the most beautiful women Sasuke ever seen. Her cherry blossom colored hair fell on her shoulders as her long legs stretched out to the ground when her feet landed. One of her slender arms slightly lift up her dress when she stepped out and to tell you the truth Sasuke felt very attracted to her right now. Sasuke slightly shook his head to clear his thoughts as he and his men walked towards the women.

"Welcome to the Leaf," Sasuke greeted with a smirk,"I am King Sasuke Uchiha, I hope your stay here will not be disappointing."

Sakura smiled,"I am Princess Sakura Haruno and thank you for inviting us."

Sasuke's heart sped up at the sound of her voice, it was like a beautiful melody in his ears."Come inside, my servants will show you your bedroom chambers and carry your luggage. After you have settled in they will show you to the dining room, you must be hungry." Sasuke said politely.

"Yes, we are and thank you for your hospitality." Sakura said as she bowed to him.

"No need, I have invited you here. It is my responsibility to make sure you have a comfortable stay." Sasuke said, smirking charmingly at her,_'If she gets comfortable enough maybe she'll stay here forever.' _He added mentally.

After they talked, Sasuke's servants led the women to their bedroom chambers. They stopped at a hallway where many tall doors were in. Sakura assumed that this where their bedrooms were going to be. When the servants opened the doors it showed a beautiful bedroom. It was large beige colored room with a big bed, dresser, and chair. There was also a big window, showing a great view outside the palace.

'Wow!' Sakura thought as she looked around the room.

"Princess," A servant called.

Sakura turned around and faced him,"Yes."

"This will not be your room."

"It wont." Sakura looked at him confused.

"No, your room will be this way." Sakura followed the servant, leaving her girls to settle in their rooms. He led her around the corner and she was faced with another tall door except it looked a little different. The servant opened the door. Sakura walked inside and almost gasped at how extravagant the room looked. The walls were designed, the bed was bigger with curtains on them, there were couches and two big windows, showing the palace gardens.

_'If I thought the other rooms were amazing, this is absolutely incredible!'_ Sakura thought in awe. Even her own room wasn't as nice as this and her village has more money than the other hidden villages!

"Princess I will be outside your doors to lead you to the dining room. You may tell me when you are ready to eat." The servant bowed to her leaving her luggage by her bed and closing the door.

Sakura sat on her bed as she thought of what happened so far. When she saw Sasuke, she didn't expect to see a young man, she expected an old one. She thought he was very handsome and charming. She knew that she was attracted to him.

"The woman who marries him will be very lucky." Sakura whispered, she shook her head."What am I thinking? I just met him!" She sighed,"I should change." Sakura opened one of her luggage cases and pulled out a sky blue dress that went to her ankles and had slits at the sides. She took off her clothing and put on her dress. She took out a brush and brushed her hair to get the tangles out. After putting her tiara back on her head, she opened the door to see the Sasuke's servant, right outside her doors like he said.

"You are ready, princess?" He asked her. Sakura nodded."Then follow me to the dining room."

While they were walking, Sakura decided to take a good look at the inside of the palace. The palace is beautiful inside and out.

"Princess," The servant's voice snapped her out of her thoughts," We are here."

Sakura thanked him and went inside the room. The dining room was also extravagant. The table was long and wide just like the one in her palace except the color is different. She saw Temari, Ino, and TenTen. They also changed their clothes. Temari is wearing a one shoulder dress in the color of tan that went all the way down to her ankles. Sakura knew that when she isn't in her armor she prefers to wear long dresses. She looked at Ino and saw her wearing a short purple dress, it was sleeveless and had a gold band under her breasts. Lastly, TenTen is wearing a short white dress with many gold bands on it. They walked up to her and bowed.

"Where is the king?" Sakura asked.

"His servant came to us and said that he will join us shortly." TenTen informed.

"That's good. Well then ladies, lets find a seat." Sakura replied. Since she is a princess, she sat at the end of the table. At the other end, the chair was bigger so she sat in the other one. Temari sat at her right while TenTen sat at her left and Ino sitting next to her. While they wait for the king and his men, they conversed with each other.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was lost in thought as he headed towards dining room,<em>'How do I convince a beautiful and innocent looking woman like that to help us in war?' <em>Sasuke was so far having a tough decision. After his servants took the Kunoichi to their room, he thought about how Sakura doesn't look like the person to go to war. She's too innocent — in his eyes._'But the decision of them being here has already been made I can't back out now.'_ Sasuke thought as entered the dining room. There as he expected is the Kunoichi but Naruto and Neji were there too, in the corner, out of the Kunoichi's view. Wondering why they were there, he went up to then and asked.

"Well, Teme I came to help you talk to them since you have a bad experience with woman." Naruto said while grinning at him.

Sasuke almost groaned when Naruto said bad experience and woman in the same sentence,'_Damn fangirls!'_ He thought while turning towards Neji."And why are you here."

"To make sure Naruto doesn't make a fool out of himself." He said simply.

Sasuke nodded while Naruto said,"Hey!"

"Well then take a seat." Sasuke said motioning them to sit down.

Sakura saw them coming and stood up from her seat. The other three did the same when they saw the king.

"Hello again, King Sasuke." Sakura greeted him politely.

"Same to you, Princess Sakura." He nodded to her,"Now sit, you need to have your fill after a long travel."

"Yes, thank you." Sakura and the girls sat down while the men did the same.

Sasuke snapped his fingers and in came many servants with dishes in their hands. As they put the dishes on the table, Sakura eyed every one of them. The food looked absolutely delicious. Sakura couldn't wait to eat now! The servants bowed then left the room, Sakura started eating but she has to be elegant in front of a king.

"Princess," Sasuke started, Sakura looked at him,"I assume that you know why you are here."

"Yes, you are going to try to persuade me to join the war on your side." Sakura said taking a sip of her red wine,"You do know that my village has a treaty with the Sound, Mist, and Rock. We cannot go to war, it will break out treaty and my village will be in danger." She said seriously.

"I know your highness but if they win the war they will destroy my village along with the Sand and Cloud. They might even try to take over your village!" Sasuke said trying to convince her.

"That will not happen, we have a treaty with them. They know the consequences." Sakura said calmly. She didn't like this argument, she didn't expect to talk about it so soon.

"But princess-" Naruto spoke up.

"Enough!" Sakura commanded,"I do not wish to speak about it now especially since I just got here."

Nobody talked about it. They ate as tension in the air got worse. Sakura stood up from her chair, after finishing her food, and calmly walked out of the room with the Kunoichi's following after her when they finished theirs.

Naruto looked at Sasuke,"Teme," He started,"That went bad."

"Of course it did!" Sasuke sneered.

"We should have waited until tomorrow, it was to early to talk about it." Neji said concluded

"You are right Neji. I will talk to the princess again tomorrow." Sasuke said determinedly.

* * *

><p>The sky is black with stars twinkling. Sakura is in the palace garden, she couldn't sleep because of what happened at dinner. Sakura thought as she sat against a tree. She is wearing her night dress. It's a light blue color with white lace at the bottom and on the top. It is a warm night so Sakura didn't feel cold at all.<p>

The reason for her staying up at night was the fact that she was guilty. She felt like it was wrong for her to argue against the king but it was also wrong to try to get her village into war. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do. As Sakura sat there, lost in her thoughts, she didn't see a dark shadow beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep cliffhanger….<strong>

**Heyyyy guys I hope you like this story. Please tell me if its good or not!**

CHECK OUT CLOTHES AND ROOMS ON PROFILE!

Oh yeah can you guy review too! I decided to update this again because I have only one review and so many favorite alerts! Can you guys do that for me and please review?


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

**I got a new poll up. I got this idea from a person who absolutely loves my one-shot **Unexpected Meeting**. She asked me if I can write more. So I thought about a sequel but I have no inspiration for it so far and I don't know if I want to do it or not. So I want you guys to vote if I should. **

**I LIKE TO THANK FOR REVIEWING:**

**Bulla49**

**BlueSakuraAC**

**peppermintginger**

**killmeangel24**

**ino8**

**bbarbie325**

**TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan**

**Maliyahboo123**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing out here at this time?" Sasuke asked from beside her, making Sakura jump.<p>

"I should ask you the same question! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Shouted Sakura as she put her hand on her racing heart.

"Sorry," He sat next her,"Now answer my question."

She stared at him, she didn't really want to see him after that horrible discussion but she staying here in his castle so she is bound to see him anyway,"I'm out here because I couldn't sleep." She answered.

Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Hiding a blush when he noticed she is in her nightgown. Her pale peach skin glowed in the moonlight, her hair flowing on her back and shoulders. He mentally cursed, he wasn't supposed to think about the princess this way.

"What about you?" Sakura's voice snapped him out of his thoughts,"Why are you here out at night?"

"I'm always here at night to think." Sasuke answered. She looked at him with her emerald eyes then looked straight at the star covered sky.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Sakura said. She has been feeling guilty when she turned him down but the safely of her village comes first.

"I'll convince you anyway." He said confident that he can get her on his side.

"...That sounds like a challenge to me." Sakura turned her head back to him and stared into his eyes, challenging _him_.

Taking that notice, he smirked,"So what if it is, I know you will be helping us."

Sakura huffed,"I will see about that!" She stood up and turned towards the direction of her room."Good night King Sasuke Uchiha." She called out.

Sasuke's smirked widen,"Good night Princess Sakura Haruno."

He laid his back on the tree when Sakura left. Sasuke smirked.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Temari were in the dining room, eating their breakfast. They were the only ones there at the moment. Temari cleared her that and began to speak to her princess about what her, Ino, and TenTen were wondering about.<p>

"Your highness?"

"Yes, what is it and call me Sakura." The Kunoichi Princess said as she looked at her loyal bodyguard and friend.

"TenTen, Ino, and I were wondering if we'll be able to train while our stay here. So we are asking you a favor if you could ask the king if we are allowed in train here." Temari and the others slightly bowed their heads to show respect.

Sakura thought for a bit._'We need to train to stay fit. But that means I have to see him again.' _She looked at her guards."Alright I'll ask him." She watched as they lifted their heads,"As long as you don't mind if I join you in training."

* * *

><p>"Your Highness," A servant's voice said, interrupting Sasuke in the middle of signing paperwork in his study room.<p>

"Hn, what is it?" Sasuke said not looking up.

"Princess Sakura Haruno wishes to speak with you." He said as he tried to look composed in front of his king.

Sasuke paused,_'Now what does she want to see me for? Is she going to help fight with us?'_ Sasuke looked at his servant,"Bring her here." The servant bowed before quickly leaving to fetch the princess.

After ten minutes, the door to his study room opened and in walked the princess. Today, she is dressed in a long white dress with silver bands going around her waist. She stood proudly in front of his desk staring at him like he's not royalty. Sasuke liked that, to have a female to look at him not as a king but an equal.

"What have you come to speak to me about?" Sasuke asked.

She smiled at him,"I am here to ask you if my guards and I are allow to train in your palace grounds."

Sasuke stared at her. He didn't expect a question like that to come out of her mouth."Train?" He said confused.

"Yes, I have to have my guards fit you know." She looked at him with slight uncertainty._'Is he going to refuse?'_

"You said 'I', are you going to train too?" Sasuke blurted out.

Sakura looked at him, a bit annoyed."Of course! Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean that I can't fight!" She glared at him.

"It was just a question no need to raise your voice." He said trying to calm her._'She has a bit of a temper.'_

"So will you allow us to train?" She asked once again, still annoyed.

"Yes," He answered,"I will send Naruto to show you the training grounds."

Sakura smiled brightly at him, forgetting her annoyance at him,"Thank you!" She quickly left as soon she said those words to him.

Sasuke sighed, he thought for a bit and decided he will watch their training.

* * *

><p>After Sakura told them what the king said. They decided to change into their training dresses. Their dresses look the same, it is white and brown and mid-thigh. They were also wearing different shoes that were used only for training, it is black, buckled, and high heeled. They brought their weapons with them also. Ino has a sword, Temari has a large sharp edged fan, TenTen various kinds of weapons with her, and Sakura doesn't need any. They met and stayed in Sakura's bedroom until Naruto found them.<p>

Currently all five were walking to the palace training grounds. While they were walking, Naruto decided to converse with them about his soldiers training there also.

"They would probably try to get you off there or mock you since you are women. Many of my soldiers don't approve of women fighting." Naruto said.

"We are just going to have to prove to those men that we are strong." TenTen said determined.

"What about you, do you approve?" Ino asked.

"Well, I don't mind at all!" Naruto grinned. They can tell he was being honest. Soon they arrived at the training grounds and saw many Leaf soldiers training,"Well here we are!"

The Kunoichis looked on and analyzed the training grounds. It wasn't as advanced as the ones back in Kunoichi Village. Since Kunoichi village is pretty much more wealthier than the Leaf Village.

"So what do you think?" Naruto said as he grinned proudly at it._'They are probably shocked that we have so much equipment!'_

"It's all right." Ino said as she continued looking at it,"it's not as advanced as the ones back home but it's good enough."

Naruto stopped grinning,_'Not advanced!'_ He pouted,_'I need to tell Sasuke that we need more advance stuff and asked the Kunoichi what kind of equipment they have!' _While Naruto was in his thoughts Sakura decided to scold Ino.

"Ino, don't insult their equipment, that's rude." Sakura said looking at Ino with slight disappointment.

"I'm sorry your highness but I have to agree with Ino, their equipment is two years old." TenTen said as she grinned sheepishly at her princess.

Sakura looked at Naruto, noticing he wasn't listening she yelled at him to get his attention."Naruto!"

"Huh? What?" Naruto shook his head and looked at the princess.

"Aren't you going to tell your soldier that we are going to train with them?" She asked him while raising a brow.

"Uhh yeah! Hehe sorry!" He went closer to his soldiers,"Hey!" He yelled gaining attention."The King allowed Princess Sakura Haruno's guards to train with you! So don't try to drive them away!" Few of the Leaf soldiers nodded while many had frowns on their faces at the thought of women training with them.

Temari, Ino, and TenTen left to find a spot to train while Sakura stayed with Naruto for a chat.

* * *

><p>With Temari, Ino, and TenTen it was hard to find a suitable place to train. Every time they find one, it was either taken up quickly by a man or a soldier got in the way when they are about start training.<p>

TenTen sighed frustrated by this. Ino and Temari were just as frustrated. Back at home this didn't happen, everyone shared. Just as they were about to give up and go back to their princess, a man with long brown hair and white eyes came over to them.

"Hello." He greeted. They greeted him back, wary."It seems that you cannot find a place to train, can I be of assistance to you?"

"We would like that, thank you." TenTen spoke up. She was slightly captivated by him. They followed him to a spot where it seems to be unused.

"This is where Naruto and I train. I give you permission to use it." The man said," And may I ask, what are your names?"

"My name is Ino."

"Temari."

"And Mine is TenTen."

When TenTen told him her name, he looked at her with a glint in his eyes but it disappeared as quickly as she saw it.

_'What was that?'_ She asked herself, trying to control a blush.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga." He bowed to them,"I am second in command of the King's army."

"I see…is Naruto the head of the army?" Temari asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." He mumbled. He heard a small giggle and saw it came from TenTen. She was slightly smiling at him. He smirked at her back.

"Well, we must start training now." Temari said breaking the small unnoticed moment between them.

"Shouldn't we tell Princess Sakura where we are training?" Ino said.

"Yes, we should." Temari looked at Neji."Can you tell Princess Sakura where we are?"

Neji nodded his head and walked off, leaving them to their training but not before getting a small glance at TenTen, leaving her feeling very hot.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked to the training grounds intending to watch Sakura's skills in combat. When he entered, his soldiers immediately bowed to him with respect.<p>

The bowing of the soldier caught the attention of Naruto and Sakura. They found Sasuke walking towards them.

"Hey Teme, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke doesn't come to the army training grounds at all, he has his own personal one.

"Truthfully, I came to watch you fight, Princess." Sasuke said as he secretly eyed her attire.

Sakura smirked,"Then I shall surprise you of how strong I am." She turned around and walked to where Ino,TenTen, and Temari were and meeting Neji halfway.

Naruto watched her leave while Sasuke's eyes drifted to her legs and ass. Aware of it, He grinned widely and decided to snap Sasuke out of his Sakura daydream.

"I didn't know you fancy the princess!"

Sasuke, who stopped staring as Sakura, immediately glared at Naruto.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dobe." He said, trying to keep his blush from showing.

"Then why were you staring as Sakura with a longing expression on your face!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke scowled and turned away from Naruto, trying to ignore his laughter. The blonde continued laughing much to his annoyance.

"Just wait until I take away your ramen." Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto's head snapped towards Sasuke as he said,"No not my ramen!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys. I was going to make to longer but I couldn't think of what next and also you waited to long. Oh yeah I wrote my first NejiTen Moment!<strong>

**Preview for next chapter: Sakura, TenTen, Temari, and Ino are gonna show off their skills! And Gaara is showing up too! Gasp! Will Temari remember her past?**

CHECK OUT OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE!

Oh yeah if you can't see the clothes, FF has bugs that are messing around so your going to have to wait until it gets fixed.


	3. AN

Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating. I want to but things are just getting worst for me. My friend died recently because he was bullied. I was in so much distress I couldn't get my work done in school. So I've been stressing over work and missing a lot of school because of sickness and the death of my friend. I've been really depressed. My friends and I have been feeling the pain but my parents are not helping at all. It's getting more and more stressed in my house so much drama. It's making me insane. Today's my birthday too. And to start out the day my mom made me cry and not in a good way either. So I'm just depressed. I just can't get to it anymore at the moment. I am going to update them. This year isn't starting out good at all. I'm sorry I'm ranting to you guys. I felt that you guys should know since I feel guilty for leaving you hanging. I'm sorry.


End file.
